Three wishes and a Farie
by tokio-hotel-94
Summary: well, i suck at summaries so PLZ READ IT! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ lol


**Three Wishes and a Farie**

Alec is a shadowhunter and his friends are Jace, Clary, Simon, his sister Izabel, and a sparkly warlock Magnus Bane. Everyday they recieve a fire message or some form of mission about demon sightings, and they will go and fight them, but this time Alec has to go alone. Jace and Clary have gone on a date to the movies, his sister went shopping and dragged Simon with her, and he didn't want to bother Magnus just because he didn't want to do this by himself. Meanwhile his parents were in Idris, the home to all shadowhunters and also known as the city of glass because of the demon towers.

He was sitting in the library reading when the fire message appeared in front of him, the message said that there were three ravaner demons and five forsaken. "I can handle this, I think." Alec thought to himself. He went to the weapons room and grabbed two seraph blades, his stele, and a couple of chakragrams, then set out to kill the demons. When he got there he sees that they are fighting over something. Taking a closer look, he sees that it is a fey or farie as they are commonly known. They have the beauty of the angels, but they are like the devil. They believe in harm disguised as help, and they find whatever it is you want most, then make you regret that you ever wanted it in the first place. The thing about them is that they are immortal so it is very hard to kill them, they have lived for a very long time and know how to trick you without you knowing it, and they are very persuasive.

Moving closer he makes sure not to draw attention to himselfand tries to move silently. "Ithriel." he whispered adn the seraph blade shot out and glowed a bright blue. As he ran toward the first demon he saw, he struck it. The demon fell spraying ichor all over him and attracted the other demons attention as well. "So far so good, the plan is working perfectly." He thought. The demons had forgotten about the fey child and were comming after him. Now, he realized that there were more demons than before and seeing just how many there were made him start to doubt that he would make it out alive. The first demon lunged at him, but he dodged it and ran torward the farie scoopingit up as he ran. He ran until he thought he had lost all the demons. Hiding in an alley he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, when the farie spoke. "Thank you for saving me, how can I ever repay you?" It said, looking up at him with a smile that looked oddly like an evil smirk, but he just wrote it off as his imagination. Alec stood there stunned at the little faries gratitude, usually when they got what they wanted they just left without even a thank you or a nod or anything at all. "Uhhhh, well, it's kinda my job so you don't need to repay me." He said. "Well, I have to do something, so how 'bout I just give you three wishes just to be nice, ok?" said the farie. Alec thought it over then decided that it wouldn't hurt. "Ok, sure why not." He said thoughtfully.

"So do yoy have a wish now or should I wait till later?" the farie said. "Hmmmmm, well I really wish I had a day off from all this demon hunting and just rest." He said. The farie smiled it's little smirk and snapped it's fingers. "Your wish has been granted." It said then disapeared. Before he realized what was happening a ravener demon appeared and sank his claws deep into his side. Screaming he dropped to the ground paralyzed, then he noticed neon blue sparks flying in the air. He realized where the sparks were comming from, Magnus Bane and just as the thought occured, he passed out.

When he woke up he was in the institute infirmery, and Magnus was sitting in a chair asleep and pale looking. The spikes in his hair were drooping and his make-up was smeared a little around the edges. Then he thought that it was to be expected, after all, he did heal the worst of his injuries. He looked once more at Magnus sleeping and wished that he were stronger so all of his friends wouldn't have to wait around on him and he could help them a little more. He forgot about his other two wishes he had until he heard a snap. Looking over he saw the farie. "One more wish to go, better be careful." It said and this time he knew that the smile on its face was evil. Flopping back down on the bed he sighed and thought , "Great I wonder what will happen now".

The next day he was in the weapons room sparing with Jace when he fell adn dragged Jace down with him on accident. When tehy fell Jace broke his arm and Alec had hit his knees pretty hard. "Owwww, what the hell was that Alec?" Jace said gripping his injured arm. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright? I didn't mean to drag you down with me, but you were to close and..." Alec said frantically. He drew an Iratez and Jace began to heal almost imeadiatly. He caught himself when he was about to say , "I wish," and looked to see the farie once again standing right in front of him. "So what's your last wish?" it said. "Ok, well I don't need anythingso here it goes." Alec said. When he thought that what he was going to say was clear enough he told the farie. "I wish that you would go home." The farie smiled with a look of supprise on it's face. "You are smarter than the others, so I will let you go unharmed." Then it vanished and he never saw it again, not to mention he never took the easy way out of anything again, he just dealt with what he got.


End file.
